


A Forest in Your Head

by Deanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had had a bad day. He sees a very interesting coffee shop advertising. May turn into a series. Destiel if you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas sighed. It isn't everyday you're kicked out of your home, job, and normal life. The house wasn't a normal problem; crashing at Lucifer's was an option. An unpleasant option, but an option. It was just knowing that his dad thought he was a failure. That definitely sucked. The job was replaceable anyway. He was deep in thought when he tripped over something, and he picked it up. It was one of those store signs, basically just a chalk board that stands up. The only unusual thing was what it said.  
Today your barista is-  
1) hella fucking gay  
2) desperately single  
For your drink today I would recommend-  
That you give me your number.  
This was by far the strangest one Cas had seen. Still, he had nothing to lose, and this was unique. As he pushed open the door, a small bell sounded. Not unusual, except it was connected to a series of other bells that began to play music. It wasn't a tune he recognized, but it didn't sound human. It reminded him of the woods and deer. There were brown chairs scattered around that looked like they were made of velvet. The carpeting was thick and moss green. Trees grew all around from pots that seemed to be set into the carpet. Skylights spastically shot beams of light onto the floor. It was like walking into a manmade forest, and the more he looked the more details Cas noticed. The ceilings support beams were actually made of trees, bark smoothed out and polished.  
"Hello? What can I help you with today?"  
"Oh, um, coffee, I guess."  
"Bad day, Hun? Well, my name's Dean. What's yours?"  
Cas gave a little sigh; so much for hiding from the world in a weird coffee shop.  
"If you must know, it's Castiel."  
"Well then Castiel, what do you want to drink?"  
"Whatever."  
"Pumpkin spice gingerbread; basically just sugar in a cup?"  
"Sounds great. I'm surprised nobody's complained about your sign yet."  
"Oh, there have been complaints, but hey, what are they gonna do?"  
"I don't know, I really don't."  
"Soooo, are you gonna tell me about whatever happened to you?"  
Cas shook his head.  
"They aren't your problems. I can deal with it myself."  
"Kay, if that's what you want. Anyway, as advertised."  
Dean handed him the drink. Castiel smiled.  
"Thank you."  
He dropped a five into the tip jar on the way out. The drink was amazing; like dessert in a cup. He noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the protective sleeve. When he pulled it out it read...  
HELP WANTED BY THE FOREST CAFE  
PLEASE CONTACT 123-4567  
Then in the same script as on the cup:  
This means you Castiel.  
He would definitely be going back. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the strange coffee shop and Castiel had run out of options. He had talked to Dean about a job at the coffee shop and they had decided he would start on Monday. Things were looking up because he had a job and home. He was renting a room from a man named Bobby who was nice enough. His neighbor was a bit strange but apparently knew his brother Gabriel. Still Crowley was strange and his litter sister, Lilith ,was downright terrifying. Still it made him happy to be able to push through the door and here the bells play.  
"Dean? I'm here for the morning shift."  
"Hey! I'm in the storeroom getting supplies. Can you start up the coffee maker? It's just on the back counter and needs to be plugged in."  
"Yeah, I see it."  
It took them about 20 minuets to set up and open the shop. After that there was the morning rush lasting about an hour and a half. After that there was very little to do except talk.  
"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"  
Castiel swallowed the bit of brownie he'd been tasting.  
"Mabey, Alaska. I would like to see the mountains and I like colder climates."  
"Mountain man. I see."  
"Well where would you go?"  
Dean popped a piece of the brownie into his mouth and swallowed. Cas definitely wasn't going to deny that he was attractive.  
"I like road trips. I went on one every summer for a long time with my brother."  
"What changed? Why did you stop?"  
"I didn't. I just stopped going with him. And what changed was that he died."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
Dean waved his hand.  
"It's no big deal. How could you have known?"  
Castiel looked down at the plate. He was suddenly no longer hungry ,so he shoved the plate towards Dean.  
"Do you want the rest of this."  
"Yeah, also it's your lunch break and your been in here all day. If your not going to go anywhere do you want to grab me a sandwich or something just to stretch your legs. You don't have to go or anything but just standing around must get boring at least I have runs to the storage room."  
Castiel smiled. A walk did sound nice.  
"Yeah that sounds nice."  
Dean smirked. He had a dimple only on the right side of his face when he grinned like that.  
"I'll see you in twenty minuets. Now get!"


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel jogged along the streets toward the sandwich shop. He’d really screwed up this time, he thought, at this rate he would be back on the streets in no time. It had always been this way. Last chosen for any team in school. Hiding under a table while his brothers fought and threw things. When he got the sandwich and returned to the shop Dean had flipped the sign to closed and turned the radio on. It was weird to hear the Rolling Stones singing about devils in the normally peaceful space. A ladder stood in the middle of the shop. Dean was perched on top like the cherry on a sunday singing along loudly.  
“Great, your back! Did you get my sandwich?”  
“Yeah, what are you doing?”  
“I’m putting up a chandelier light thing. It has a light bulb in the center and as the light comes through it makes a tree pattern on the walls.”  
“You're really dedicated to this coffee shop. I barely know you but it doesn't really seem like your thing.”  
"Well my mother started this coffee shop. She loved it. It was her normal ,since her father and mother where both in the army. They wanted her to be too ,but she said no she wanted stability for her children. She died a few years back and I inherited it. I've always loved the place even if it wasn't really my style as you said. "  
"That's amazing. You have this wonderful place full of so many happy memories."  
"Unhappy childhood?"  
"You could say that. Here let me help you with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start updating this as close to daily as I can manage but with very short chapters. Also this was originally going to be a one shot but I like writing it so I could really use some plot ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel loved to watch Dean work. He really became someone else around the customers , especially the children. He would make a great parent with his secret jar of lollipops and strange way of relating to everyone of them. Castiel had settled into the shops routine. The coffee shop was busy mostly in the late afternoons and early morning. In the morning office workers stopped by to get a drink before heading to work. In the afternoon it was the authors and artists seeking creativity followed by the school kids. Life was nice and generally uneventful say of the small explosion Lilith caused every once and a while. Dean was nice and general eye candy for everyone who entered the shop and things were going well until Dean's big plan.  
"We have played every known question game in existence except for one."  
"Hmmm."  
"So you should come to my house and play truth or dare with me."  
Castiel nearly choked on his sandwich.   
"Are you sure that's a good idea."  
"Yeah, your a cool guy. Tomorrow at 8, kay?"  
"Okay but don't blame me when it goes wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I don't really have a plan as I've said this was originally going to be a one shot so ideas are appreciated. Also any truth or dare questions you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Deans home wasn't dirty but it also wasn't clean. It was general a causal clean. A few things on the table.   
"Okay ,cas, shoot. Ask away."  
"Truth or Dare."  
"Truth is the only way to start."  
"Okay one thing your proud of."  
Dean took a swig of beer and pursed his lips.  
"When I was just starting high school. I signed up to be on the lacrosse team. But the girls team didn't have enough people and some of the guys started joking about how they would have to suck dick to get players. So I told them to fuck off and they asked me what I was going to do. I stood up and walked over to the girls practice and played the rest of the season with them. Learn girls rules, a girls stick, wore a skirt everything and the next year there were tree girls lacrosse teams. But let me tell you one thing their practices were way harder than any guys practice."  
"That's great. But it doesn't sound like those girls were going to be sucking any dick. They'd rather beat it at lacrosse."  
"Actually our team was called the dicks. We were sponsored by dicks sporting goods."  
Castiel shifted awkwardly.   
"Hey ,your turn. truth or dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do play lacrosse and please keep in mind that boys and girls are very different sports.(not sexist vastly different rules and equipment) My team actually was called the dicks and we were and all girls team.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel took a deep breath. Why had he agreed to play this game in the first place. It was pointless and would only end badly.  
"Like you said truth."  
"The meanest rumor anyone ever spread about you."  
"That I was having gay sex with my history teacher and that was why I had a 115% in the class."  
Dean whistled.   
"Not sure how that's a bad rumor just turn it around. Make the teacher look bad."  
"Yeah but hindsights 20/20 and I liked Mr. Woods."  
Dean chocked on his beer.  
"His name was Woods? Oh the irony is strong."  
"Yeah your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated earlier I could really use some feed back or ideas. This is just a story I do for practice and to generally help avoid blocks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daaare."  
"Go get me a sandwich."   
Dean chocked on his beer.  
"Of all the things I could have expected...that was not on the list."  
"I know but I saw a sandwich in the fridge and it looked good."  
"Mabey that's my true calling Dean Winchester, sandwich maker."  
Cas laughed or as close to it as he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm working really hard on my Sherlock/frozen crossover which I'll start putting up very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this sign on tumblr and thought that it was the perfect coffee shop au. I know it's short and choppy. I would like some plot line ideas and if anyone thinks of chapter names that would be great.


End file.
